


Someone Like Me

by Naite_Laef



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Issues, Depression, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naite_Laef/pseuds/Naite_Laef
Summary: After six years at sea, Zuko feels like his life is passing him by. Depressed and lonely, he takes a risk- he kisses Lieutenant Jee. He doesn't know quite what they have now, but it's working out just fine for them.That is, until they're found out.Main TW: Suicidal thoughts. Canon divergent timeline.
Relationships: Jee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 276





	Someone Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epistles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267161) by [Lady_of_the_Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Flowers/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Flowers). 



> Based almost entirely off of this old tumblr post: https://imgur.com/a/ekYvW5X.
> 
> Also inspired by brief scenes in chapters 21/22 of Epistles by Lady_of_the_Flowers.

Despite being a commissioned officer, Lieutenant Jee apparently has a history of insubordination. And despite his hair having long since gone grey from stress, he couldn't be any older than 35. Yet, this man has spent half his lifetime in service of his nation, with half of that time moving up the ranks and the other half acquiring a rather impressive list of infractions. 

The Fire Nation Navy maintains a very clear and efficient hierarchy, where one lives and dies by the chain of command. Prince Zuko knows this to be one of the largest factors contributing to their nation's continual success in the war. He has been raised to obey- to not ask questions. This means he doesn't know how anyone has ever managed to put up with the very opinionated lieutenant. The only reason Jee hadn't been discharged from service long ago is the fact that he'd been lucky enough to have only served under honourable men, like Uncle Iroh. Leaders like Uncle value Jee's passion and candour more so than the rigid protocols characteristic of military service- an especially unusual attitude for those of high rank in the Fire Nation. Jee's past superiors have always overlooked his smaller acts of defiance, as his actions have always been in the best interest of those around him.

Zuko, however, is not someone who can overlook anything. After all, everything hinges on the timely completion of his mission- capturing the Avatar. His fate, his nation's fate, and the fate of the world all rest upon his shoulders. So, why can't his damn crew act with any sense of urgency? While Jee can captain a vessel fairly well, he can't seem to handle Zuko's intensity. Their brief, but frequent arguments comprise the entirety of their relationship. Normally, Jee's open compassion for others infuriates him to no end, and they both try to steer clear of one another unless information crucial to the running of the ship needs to be relayed. Yet they can't exactly avoid each other forever. And though Zuko will never, ever admit it, some small part of him enjoys antagonising the man.

Despite the clear sky above them, Uncle stands on the deck and proclaims a ferocious storm will arrive soon, in that wise tone of voice that Zuko detests. Uncle advises him to change their course, as to not endanger the crew. Zuko, however, wants to sail straight through it to follow a lead on the Avatar. The safety of the crew does not matter, and he states as much. He turns slightly, only to notice Jee looking at him, outrage clear on the older man's face. As though daring the lieutenant to disagree, Zuko approaches Jee, still speaking loud enough for the entirety of his crew on deck to hear. He repeats himself, slowly. Capturing the Avatar is more important than any one man- yes, even the lives of the thirty sailors aboard his vessel. Strangely enough, Jee holds his tongue. Though, just hours later, when Uncle's prediction is proven correct, that smug bastard of a captain can't keep quiet any longer.

It isn't totally unexpected that Jee bristles at the lack of respect shown to Iroh and their crew, and it also isn't unexpected when the prince lashes out at Jee's lack of respect shown to his superior. Faces just inches from each other, with vicious clouds gathering overhead, the two exchange barbs on the deck. The teen tries to assert his rank once again, and Jee calls him a spoiled prince. 

The nerve of that man, to act as if he knows the first thing about Zuko.

Something about this confrontation is different, though; something hot and wild pounds through Zuko's veins. It feels foreign enough that he can't quite label it, yet familiar enough for him to not think greatly of it. He's angry, of course, but there's an added edge to the fire coursing through him. 

Their wrists clash, the beginnings of smoke drifting from their palms as the pair square off, ready to settle things in an Agni Kai. The moment Zuko feels Jee's skin against his, a rush of power courses through him. His blood pumps harder, and he grows dizzy with adrenaline. And that odd sensation from minutes earlier comes back stronger than ever, settling deep in his belly.

Ignore it, Zuko tells himself. Focus. Focus. Ugh, why is it so hard to focus? He grits his teeth.

As Iroh intervenes, and as Jee gives him one last glare before marching below deck, Zuko's spine stiffens with realisation. He watches the lieutenant's narrow hips disappear into the stairwell, followed by the tight curve of his belt, and an impossibly broad back. With a flush, Zuko understands what just happened. He turns away from Uncle, facing the sea as that very same frantic, burning arousal shoots through his groin again, stopping to swirl in his lower abdomen. 

He's attracted to Jee. 

The prince grips the metal railing of the deck with white knuckles. Sure, at 16-years-old, he gets hard from just about anything and everything. But this is something different- that much he can tell. The fire in Jee's heart had been almost intoxicating, and his own inner flame had seemed to tug at his stomach in response. The teen takes a few deep breaths to try and clear his thoughts. Think of something else, he tells himself. So, he faintly wonders how Jee can always stand up for what he believes is right, time after time again, potential consequences be damned.

After all, Zuko had been like that too, once. 

And maybe he's still like that, because not even a few hours later, he finds himself abandoning their mission without so much as a second thought. In the midst of the storm- after Zuko risks his own life to save the helmsman- Jee gives him a rare smile. The expression instantly takes years off the lieutenant's fair face, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that makes Zuko's stomach lurch. The prince takes that look and tucks it away, back in a far-reaching corner of his mind, recalling the expression with undeniable fondness when he next finds himself alone. 

As time passes, things between them grow less tense, and more civil. After The Storm, as the crew calls that fateful day, Zuko and Jee come to an unspoken armistice. Everyone assumes it's a temporary measure, but the shouting matches have yet to start up again. Instead, the two officers frequent each other's quarters, readily giving updates about the ship, crew, and weather conditions. A year prior, this trade of information would have been like pulling teeth, but something had changed without either man seeming to take notice. It likely helps that those three terse years had melted into four, then five, and then six years. Six years without ever catching a glimpse of the legendary Avatar.

Zuko had mellowed out a lot over the previous year. He knows he still has a temper, but he is no longer the self-centered teenage boy who puts his mission before all else. His faith is shaking more and more with each day spent away from home, and the 19-year-old doesn't know how much more he can take. He feels as though his life is passing him by, and that perhaps his true banishment is to watch the world go on without him. 

Every day, he sees the kindness of Uncle, the care Jee has for their crew, and the joy the crew has in looking out for one another. Their actions spread to Zuko, infecting him with the urge to ask after the wellbeing of a pikeman who twisted his ankle, for example.

And Zuko begins to have filthy, treasonous thoughts. What if his father is wrong? What if compassion isn't what destroys a man, but makes him a man to begin with? He doesn't know what to think. He feels like he doesn't know anything anymore.

One autumn evening, an engineer informs Jee that their coal supply is starting to dwindle prematurely. Later that night, Jee's elbow brushes against Zuko's hand while they both pour over a map in a small chart room, trying to find a neutral port where they can resupply. At the electric sensation of their accidental touch, something just clicks, and the prince blurts out, "Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Jee pauses in his train of thought, dark yellow eyes turning to face him. "Yes, Sir?" 

Well, Zuko doesn't know why it happened, he supposes he just wasn't thinking straight. Jee tenses as Zuko grabs the front of the older man's breastplate and drags him forward, pressing smooth, warm lips against slightly chapped ones. The kiss lasts maybe two seconds, but the want behind it couldn't have been more obvious. Suddenly releasing the grip on his subordinate, Zuko looks away, an embarrassed scowl on his face.

Stunned silence overtakes the small room, and finally, Zuko says in a low voice, "I shouldn't have done that."

It takes a moment for Jee to find his words. "Sir, I-"

Hair whipping around, Zuko turns sharply to stare down his subordinate, fierce anger in his eyes. "If you so much as think about telling anyone, I'll-"

The teen finds his threat cut off by the other man's lips, a hot tongue licking into his own mouth, and a hand braces against the back of his head for better access. A groan slips out of Zuko's throat, and he feels himself respond almost instinctively, trying to press deeper into Jee's loose embrace. Before he can add his own tongue, however, the lieutenant pulls back.

"Sir?" a deep voice asks, breath ghosting across Zuko's face like a warm, summer breeze. "Are you looking to… get your mind off things?"

Not sure what to say, Zuko simply nods. 

"Have you ever done this before?"

Temper flaring again, Zuko shoves Jee's arm away from him, instantly regretting the action when the soothing hand at the nape of his neck disappears. "What makes you think I'm a virgin?" the teen demands, sounding affronted. 

The corner of Jee's mouth quirks. "I didn't mean to imply you had never fucked before, Sir," and the curse word sends a shiver down the prince's spine. "I only meant to ask if you had ever done so with a man…" He trails off, amused, as though Zuko has already given him a delightful tidbit of information.

Cheeks flaring red, Zuko sputters for a moment, before looking down at the table. And if looks could kill, the table would have been ash within seconds. "No," the teen forces out, sounding reluctant. 

"No, what, Sir?" Jee asks, his voice dangerously close to teasing. Zuko sends him a dark look, only to see that Jee's expression appears suspiciously schooled. Taking a deep breath, he looks back to the table to admit, "No. I… haven't done anything with anyone."

Silence fills the room. Jee licks his lips. "Would you like to?"

Eyes wide with shock, Zuko's head snaps up. He can't believe his ears. "Are you-?"

"Serious? Offering?" Jee asks, looking slightly amused once again. "Yes, Sir. I wouldn't mind a… 'no strings attached' situation, should that be something you want as well."

"Yes," Zuko practically barks. Sex for the sake of sex, without the muddled feelings that might arise with a relationship? He can't resist such an offer.

"Tomorrow evening, why don't you drop by my cabin?" Jee suggests, sounding all-too casual. Only the secretive half-smile on his lips gives any indication of his dirty intentions. "We can get started then, Sir."

With a frown, Zuko says, "Why not right now?"

"People may speculate if they see us walk back to my room together at such an hour, Sir."

Zuko nods, grimacing. "And you understand my quarters are off-limits, because my uncle comes and goes so often."

"Precisely, Sir," Jee agrees. He pauses, then searches the teen's expression for a long moment. "Should we retire for the night, then?"

When Zuko gives a numb nod, unable to believe what he'd actually just agreed to, Jee stands and bows. Once he's out of the door, Zuko runs a hand over his face.

This… won't end well. But damn it, he can't bring himself to care. He's spent the entirety of his teen years on an old ship, surrounded by old men, and he has nothing to show for it. No Avatar. No honour.

No word from his father.

Zuko has missed out on a lot during his banishment. Any other boy his age likely has friends, maybe a girlfriend. In particular, he often finds himself wondering about sex. He lives on a ship full of seasoned sailors- sailors who have traveled the world. They talk, and brag, and gesture of the women they've bedded back home, and the ones they've since picked up in ports. And the itch of being left out and left clueless consumes him. He wants it- He wants it almost as much as he wants to go home. And although his father waits for him back in the capital, he doubts any marriage prospects have stuck around.

Not with a face like his.

He grits his teeth, thinking back to Jee's offer. In almost any other situation, Jee certainly wouldn't be his first choice. Ideally, Zuko would've liked his first time to be somewhat special. Maybe not with someone he loves, per se, but doing it with someone he cares about would be nice. And he never thought he'd accept a proposition from another man.

Same-sex couplings exist in the Fire Nation; they are uncommon, but not unheard of. However, they're only accepted among those of lower standing. With regards to nobility, and especially royalty, the need for a strong and reliable lineage outweighs any other concern in a potential match- trivial things like real attraction don't even come into play. A noble or royal match must be able to produce legal heirs. It's one thing in the rare instances where a couple has health issues and cannot conceive; it's unfortunate, but forgivable. But to court someone of the same sex is to forfeit all titles and status, as the child will not be related to both partners.

Zuko knows all this because he's looked into it… extensively. When Iroh's late son Lu Ten brought a friend back to the palace, it was usually the same one- a tall boy with a sharp nose and an even sharper tongue. As a child, Zuko would hide behind pillars and follow them around, just looking. Staring at the boy. Admiring.

As a teen in exile, his thoughts are now actions. He dreams of men, under the cover of night when he finds himself alone. He reclines on his futon, recalling the strong jaws and chiselled forearms of nameless merchants in port towns. He explores his body, curious and starved for touch. Having mastered the art of dual broadswords, Zuko is ambidextrous, and it isn't too hard to pretend the rough hands pawing at himself belong to someone else. He's at the peak age of virility, and his sexual appetite knows no match. When he knows he has a long stretch of privacy, where Uncle is out shopping, for example, he takes it slow, teasing himself until he can't take it anymore. And then he marathons it, again, and again, and again.

But ultimately, he can only satisfy himself so much. The touch of a woman would be good- the touch of a man, even better.

But for a Fire Nation Prince to actually fuck another man… 

His eyes go wide. Or is he the one getting fucked? His uncle had very briefly gone over the basics of babymaking with him once he became of age, but warnings about pregnancy won't help him bed a woman to begin with, let alone a man. He's heard snippets of conversation- how one man must take another man in his ass for it to work. He assumes the giver feels good. But does it feel good to be the taker, too?

Because fuck, he just wants to feel good. He's so angry all the time. If he isn't angry- at himself, mostly- the overwhelming emptiness leaves room for other twisted things to fester and grow. Sometimes it's a painful, soul-crushing loneliness. Many nights, his chest floods with panic at the thought of never returning home, and his candles flicker dangerously as he fights for his breath back. And hidden away in the corner of his mind sits the devastating fear of his father- the fear of his father's fire, his words, his disappointment-

Abruptly, Zuko stops pacing. 

Jee may not love him, but maybe Jee feels something for him. Physical attraction, at the very least. Whatever it is, it's enough. It might be the only thing Zuko ever gets, maybe the most he will ever deserve, and it will have to do. It will have to be enough.

The following night, Zuko stands in front of his bed, looking at the sleeping robe resting across his top sheet. With a shaking hand, he snatches it up, and fastens the dark garment around his shirt collar. 

This is his chance. It doesn't have to be romantic, or otherwise meaningful. Jee wants physical fulfilment, and so does Zuko. They may not be friends, but they're certainly allies these days. A shared favour, perhaps? A mutually-pleasurable favour. He's already half-hard just trying to come up with alternative names for their situation. Because while his Fire Folk aboard occasionally speak of past "friends with benefits," this label doesn't sit well with Zuko. After all, Jee and he really can't be considered friends. 

With strong, determined steps, Zuko takes the stairs down to the bottom of the ship's command tower, coming to a stop in front of Jee's small cabin. His knuckles rap against the cool metal exactly two times. Any more, and he might come across as desperate. Any less, and he might not be heard at all. 

"Come in, Sir."

Then, with steady steps much more confident than he actually feels, he pushes his way inside Lieutenant Jee's quarters. It's fairly bare of personal effects, save for the pipa leaning against a trunk of clothes. Jee sits at the desk, and his relaxed demeanour only solidifies what Zuko already knows. 

Jee is experienced. Jee knows what he's doing.

Despite the scowl painted across his face, anxiety swells inside Zuko, and the feeling burns a hole straight through his stomach. He closes the door behind him.

"So," Jee says, licking his lips. "What are you into? I've found it's always best to be upfront in these matters."

"Sex," he bites out, slightly annoyed. Does Jee really have to make him say it out loud? 

Clearly resisting the urge to laugh, Jee says, "Sex can look like many different things, Sir. Especially between those of the same body." His eyes travel down Zuko's covered chest. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to try?"

After a moment of consideration, Zuko settles on something he hopes is fairly simple. "I'm... willing to follow your lead, Lieutenant." 

With a nod, Jee stands. "Alright, Sir. And how do you feel about kissing?"

Brow furrowing, Zuko says, "What do you mean?" 

Taking a step towards his prince, Jee lowers his voice. "Some people think kissing is too intimate for casual arrangements."

And suddenly the room feels sweltering hot, because the prince hadn't thought about that. Did he overstep some invisible line the previous night? 

The other man advances again, and a scent reminiscent of ash banana bread hits Zuko. Slightly sweet, but smokey. Completely delicious, and oddly arousing right now.

"I, however, don't see anything wrong with it," Jee murmurs in a husky voice.

And before Zuko can even remember what Jee is talking about, a thumb and forefinger tilt his chin up, and then there's warmth blooming across his lips. 

Out of instinct, the teen's hands grip the sides of Jee's arms, trying to pull the lieutenant down slightly to ease the few inches of height for a deeper kiss. Jee complies, pushing his mouth down harder, and Zuko can't help but hum in the back of his throat. It could have been seconds later, or even hours later, but suddenly Jee pulls away. "Would you like to sit on my bed?" he suggests softly. "It's more comfortable."

Nodding quickly, Zuko crosses the room, his back to Jee. But when he turns around to settle onto the thin futon, his heart skips a beat. Jee has taken off his shirt, robust shoulders still shrugging out of the fabric with his arms slightly raised behind him. The sight of his thick chest, muscles accented by dark hair, makes Zuko's mouth dry. Fair skin stretches across the man's abdomen, though more tanned than Zuko's own, and much more broad and solid with age. The shirt falls to the ground, and Zuko feels his own fingers tugging at his robe, opening the clasp around his pale neck. 

They've seen each other shirtless countless times, but only during firebending training. This is undoubtedly different, and so much more intimidating.

Long legs close the distance between them. Jee looms over Zuko, urging the teen backwards as their lips meet again. They part for a breath, and the mattress dips beneath Jee's weight. Large, warm hands reach for the opening of Zuko's sleep shirt. 

"Sir. May I?"

Breathless, Zuko shrugs his arms out of the shirt, flexing slightly as Jee throws it to the floor. The older man lets out a soft whistle of appreciation, and validation washes over Zuko's tense form, thick and warm like honey. His shoulders ease as dark yellow eyes explore his chest, lingering over each defined muscle with lustful scrutiny. Before he knows it, Zuko's arms are wrapped around the neck and shoulders before him, inviting the seasoned soldier to crawl over his reclined form. 

Zuko leans up, trying to meld their lips again, and the lieutenant lets him. Calloused hands trail down Zuko's hairless chest, teasing his small, pert nipples with short fingernails. The teen wiggles a little in place, all the blood in his body rushing to his cock at once. Jee continues down, an index finger following the dip of muscle in his lower abdomen, raising gooseflesh along the short hairs between his navel and groin. Their eyes lock when Jee's hand curls into the waistband of his pants, the older man pausing as if giving Zuko the chance to turn back. "Sir," he says, quieter than Zuko could ever remember hearing him. 

"Lieutenant," the prince breathes, nodding to let his partner know he's fine. He's a little nervous, but he's surprised that he's not a total mess right now. The thick desire saturating the air actually calms him, as well as Jee's clear confidence. The man hasn't even touched him yet, not really- not where Zuko wants to be touched the most, anyway. Yet the prince's head is already clouded with lust, and he can't even marvel at how safe and comfortable and wanted he feels. In this moment, he feels downright sensual in a way that he didn't know was possible, and he wants to do his best. He wants to show Jee everything he has to offer.

He trusts him.

Tugging the prince's trousers down, Jee sits back on his heels to help Zuko kick the pants off. He watches as Jee settles between his bent legs. Leaning forward, the scratchy, grey beard brushes across his chest just before a tongue darts out to taste his jawline. Zuko moans, unable to hold the sound in any longer. He lets his head fall back, exposing more skin for Jee to kiss. He almost doesn't notice the tug at the side of his loincloth- not until his eager erection rises, a little less strained with the slackened fabric. 

Pulling away to get a better look, Jee sits back on his heels as he unravels the rest of Zuko's underwear, the boy beneath him growing harder with each passing second. A soft sound escapes Zuko as his cock jumps, finally free of its covering. His eyes flick up to Jee, who looks interested. So interested, in fact, that the lieutenant swoops down to take a long lick.

With a devastating gasp, Zuko's hips jerk up, totally unprepared for the overwhelming feeling of warm saliva on his most sensitive body part. One of Jee's hands snakes around the base of Zuko's erection, squeezing it as he takes the organ into his mouth.

"Ah-!" Zuko cries out, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence the subsequent sounds. He stares, hypnotised, as Jee suckles on the tip of his cock, hand stroking the shaft at a rather leisurely pace. 

A muffled groan fills the air as Zuko clutches onto his partner's shoulder with his free hand, relishing every bit of skin-to-skin contact he could get. A fluttery, airy feeling builds inside his stomach, and compounded by the insistent pulse between his legs, Zuko knows he's close already. The hand over his mouth slams down at his side, twisting the sheets in a fist as he tries to hold back his impending climax. He pants senselessly, faster and faster, not even bothering to try and appear composed. He just needs to stave off his release for a little longer…

Jee hollows his cheeks, and the hard-on between his lips slides in further, swallowing Zuko fully until his nose brushes against short, curling hairs. Zuko gasps loudly, breath nearly stopping altogether when Jee picks up the pace, bobbing up and down with more urgency. The older man hums around his cock, then pulls up, leaving just the tip in his mouth. His tongue sweeps around the ridge of the glans, and then he sucks hard, and Zuko can't hold it in any longer.

His head falls back as he reaches his peak, pleasure rippling through his tight sac. A tingling rush of chi washes through him, and his hips buck erratically as he empties himself into Jee's sinfully perfect mouth. Face nearly numb with the force of such a powerful orgasm, Zuko moans nonsensically as lips continue to move gently over his cock, coaxing every last drop of semen from him. Half-dazed, he has just enough presence of mind to lift his head and see the twitch of Jee's throat, the older man swallowing his seed without hesitation.

Completely and utterly wrecked, Zuko collapses back onto the mattress, sighing in contentment as Jee lets go of his softening dick. Flushing, Zuko shakes his head slightly, his hair coming loose from its high queue. "So good," he mumbles, awestruck, and at a total loss for words. "Spirits, that was so good."

Something funny passes over the lieutenant's face- amusement, maybe?- but then he simply smiles. "I'm glad you liked it," he murmurs. And there it is- that genuine crinkle by the corner of his eyes that Zuko thinks is so, so attractive. 

"Can I kiss you?" the older man asks, eyes a little glazed.

"Yes," Zuko practically hisses, and their lips meet with furious passion. Jee presses him into the mattress, his upper body weight providing a delicious rush of pressure against Zuko's hard chest. The teen folds his arms around Jee's neck and shoulders, too wrapped up in his post-climax bliss to even notice the taste of his own fluid in the other man's mouth. 

Eager to show his gratitude, Zuko probes the mouth against him with his tongue. He runs one hand up the back of Jee's neck, fingers skating through the short hairs at the nape. He lifts his hips, trying to push into Jee's touch, and he feels it for the first time. A stiff tent in the lieutenant's pants. 

Pulling away from the man above him, Zuko growls, "I wanna touch you." He reaches for Jee's sleeping pants, trying to tug the garment down, but can't manage it at this angle. Chuckling quietly, Jee says, "Switch places with me, Sir," to which Zuko gladly complies.

He fumbles through the first part rather well, if he does say so himself. Despite the unfamiliar angle, he strokes firm and fast, and he has Jee thrusting into his hand after just a few minutes. Zuko briefly considers using his mouth as well. But Jee's cock is bigger, in both girth and length, and the surrounding thatch of hair is thicker, too. When it first popped out of Jee's loincloth, Zuko had definitely been staring. And looking at it again, he honestly thinks he might just choke if he tries to put that thing down his throat. Still… he's no coward, though, and he won't allow Jee to see his apprehension.

He leans down, peering into the slit smeared with a clear bead of fluid. How does it taste? Does he have to swallow all of it, like Jee did? Surely that can't be healthy.

And seriously, what if he chokes?!

"You don't have to, Sir," Jee says, his voice strangely calm and composed, as though he wasn't being jerked much too roughly by a determined teenage boy. "Don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to." Zuko huffs, outwardly glaring at Jee, but inwardly sighing in relief. Maybe going a little further can wait. 

Jee can last far longer than Zuko can, and after many more minutes, the older man grows impatient. "Sorry, Sir," he apologises through gritted teeth, grasping his own erection with a firm hand. Zuko lets go, feeling a little guilty, as well as disappointed with himself. 

It doesn't last very long, though. He watches with rapt attention as the older man doesn't simply try to tear his own dick off in furious tugs. Instead, Jee squeezes himself as he strokes, with long, lingering brushes of rough fingers over silk-smooth skin. His wrist seems to do all the real work, moving at a quick, but steady pace along his shaft. Zuko idly traces his fingers along Jee's exposed upper thigh, combing his fingertips through coarse hairs that swirl over twitching muscle. With a deep grunt, thick, white globs of jizz fly out, pooling in the dip of his navel. 

The man suddenly looks so much more relaxed than Zuko has ever seen, and the prince realises he wants more. He's already half-hard again, but when Jee swings his legs off the bed to retrieve a towel from his laundry bag, Zuko realises their night is over. 

"That the first time you ever gave a handjob?" 

The words make Zuko's head snap up, and he can't help it when his eyes flicker down to see how Jee's massive dick starts to shrink back into itself, the wrinkled sac underneath loosening until it settles low between his thighs. Zuko nods, not trusting himself to speak. "Not bad," Jee praises, reaching for his sleeping pants once his stomach is wiped clean. He pulls them on before Zuko can see him totally flaccid. "It's been a while since someone's been that eager to get me off. I liked it."

"That thing you did with your mouth," Zuko says, shyly reaching for his loincloth. He ties the garment around himself, avoiding the other man's gaze. "That felt really, really good."

He sees Jee shrug from the corner of his good eye. "The first man I'd ever been with had specific tastes," he says with nonchalance. "He taught me a lot, and made sure I got enough practice, as well." Zuko wonders if the man who taught Jee had been older and more experienced at the time, much like their current situation. Had they been sailors on the same ship, both lonely enough to be each other's last resort? Or had Jee actually loved this man, enough to try and please him in any way he could?

Such intrusively personal questions make Zuko pause, and Jee frowns in response. "Sir?"

"Can we do this again?" Zuko asks instead. 

Jee grins, easing back into the seat at his desk as he watches Zuko dress. "Of course, Sir. Just remember that I'm older. I don't have quite the libido you do, so I may not be able to keep up if you come back every night." 

The prince's face turns red at that comment, and he turns away so Jee can't keep glancing down at the obvious bulge in his pants. "Whatever," Zuko snaps, more embarrassed than angry. "You better be ready for me when I do come, though."

This makes Jee laugh. Shocked by the sound, Zuko turns around to see the genuine mirth in the lieutenant's eyes. "I'm looking forward to it, Sir." 

And despite being Jee's superior officer, Zuko feels as though he's just been dismissed. He almost argues, tries to find a reason to stay, because some ridiculous part of him doesn't want to crawl back into his own futon, only to fall asleep alone after something like this. But, princes don't grovel and beg for attention, so he pulls the cloak around him. He nods once in farewell, and then swiftly leaves the cabin.

The next few days move like a dream to Zuko. He floats around the ship, wondering if that night had actually happened. Then he sees Lieutenant Jee, catches a glimpse of a knowing smile or a secretive look, and relief comes flooding back to the prince. His mood only seems to soar, and of course, this change doesn't go unnoticed. 

"Are you alright, Nephew?" 

Blinking rapidly to clear his thoughts, Zuko frowns. "Yes, Uncle. Why wouldn't I be?"

The old man glances around. Seeing no one within earshot, Uncle says, "Nothing, my dear prince. You just seem… ah, very content lately."

Fighting back a fierce blush, Zuko snaps, "What about it? Is there something I should be upset about?"

"Not at all, Nephew," Iroh admits, trying to placate the boy. He smiles sincerely, without a trace of malice in his expression. "Not at all. But when you are happy, well… it makes me happy."

Stomach dropping with something he can't quite describe, Zuko concedes with a low, "Okay, Uncle," before striding away. 

The next time Zuko visits at night, he works up the courage to suck Jee's cock. His lips stretch tight around the thick head, and he can't stuff more than half the length down his throat. He's frustrated, because he wants to do this right. But the soft, affectionate touch of Jee's fingers through his unbound hair let him know he's doing okay, half holding it out of the way. Jee doesn't try to force his head down, and doesn't interrupt to give pointers. He lets Zuko do what he's comfortable with, and the teen can appreciate that.

However, Zuko grew up in the shadow of his prodigious younger sister. If he wasn't good enough, there were consequences. So, he tries harder. He leans over Jee's thighs, trying to bob up and down, but the motion is awkward and unpracticed.

"So soft…" The older man combs through the long, straight hair falling over one of Zuko's shoulders. For a big, burly sailor, Jee is truly the gentle, considerate person his military record dictates. Ordinarily, Zuko might have seethed at the thought of being pet like an animal, but the idea that Jee likes his hair feels nice. It feels so intimate, which makes no sense, considering they've literally had each other's privates in places privates probably shouldn't be. But the thoughtful action makes the teen almost dizzy with emotion-

-emotion that he promptly swallows down with hollowed cheeks, trying with every bit of willpower to keep his teeth away from the vulnerable tissue in his mouth. He likes hearing the low groans Jee occasionally makes, and he wants to work him to the brink of pleasure. Despite his sore jaw, Zuko keeps sucking, all while massaging what won't fit in his mouth. Saliva builds in his cheeks, and some dribbles out the corners of his mouth and down the shaft, but Jee doesn't seem to mind the extra, if messy, lubrication. 

The lieutenant has both eyes half-closed, head tilted back in bliss. With Jee's stamina, this might be a long, tortuously slow burn, but Zuko will be patient. He will have to be patient, because he has yet to actually taste Jee's ejaculate, and the thought alone makes his dick jump slightly in anticipation. He moans at the involuntary movement between his legs, and the sound reverberates through Jee's erection. 

"I'm close," the man says, voice sounding a little hoarser than usual. Zuko ignores the light nudge of a hand against his bare shoulder, slapping it away when it grows more agitated. He looks up through loose strands of hair, a few ends clinging to Jee with sticky precum and sweat. Their eyes meet, and a heavy weight drills through Zuko's mind, as though something significant has just passed between them. 

That momentary distraction proves to be Zuko's downfall. Bitter semen gushes into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with what feels like way too much force, and he gags. He's pretty sure he's drowning, and every drop feels hot enough to burn a hole through his tongue. Thankfully, Jee immediately notices the sputtering. With wide eyes, he yanks Zuko's hair backwards, forcing the prince off his cock abruptly. Zuko gasps for air, the salty taste jizz oozing down his throat, all while the last few splashes of white splatters across his cheeks and chin. 

Mouth still panting open in surprise, Zuko looks up at Jee, mortified beyond belief. "Are you okay?" Jee asks, his voice sounding as raw as Zuko's throat feels. 

"I'm fine," Zuko barks. He wants to be angry at Jee- wants to feel defiled like some common whore. But the faint sting of his hair still wrapped in Jee's fist keeps his mind a little foggy, and his remaining brainpower can only focus on trying to force the last dredges of the new taste down his throat. He grimaces with a tentative swallow, then gasps again as white slides down the end of his nose and back into his open mouth. He starts to cough, and Jee takes pity on him, jumping to his feet to presumably grab a towel.

It's not a bad taste, but it's definitely potent. Sitting up, Zuko holds out a hand for the rough fabric of Navy-issued toiletries, but is instead surprised to feel a soft, clean undershirt dab at his face. Leaning in close, Jee carefully cleans every last smear from his pale skin, as though Zuko is fragile like porcelain.

"I'm sorry," the man says. "When you didn't move off of me, I thought maybe you wanted to taste my release. I'm sorry. I should've realised you weren't quite ready for that yet-"

"Don't treat me like a child," Zuko snaps, ripping the towel from Jee's hands. He's absolutely humiliated, and his hands shake with the urge to throw fire against the wall. He wants to be mad at Jee, but he's only mad at himself. Because he fucks everything up. "I get it. It was bad, and you didn't like it, and you don't want me to come over again-"

A fierce kiss kills the words on Zuko's still-tingling tongue. When their lips part, he looks at Jee with confused rage.

"It wasn't bad," Jee tells him firmly. He cups Zuko's face with both hands, and shakes him just the tiniest bit, as if to make sure the prince is paying attention. "I really liked it, Sir. It was a great first blowjob."

Stunned into silence, Zuko just looks at him, the deep flush creeping back into his skin. "What?" he stutters, uncomprehending. "But I couldn't take you all the way. I fucking choked on your-!"

One of Jee's thumbs strokes his unblemished cheek, and Jee's next words come out as a hushed whisper. "I'm not expecting perfection, Sir. You're new to this, but you still managed to get me there."

When Zuko doesn't answer, Jee sighs. "You just look so good with your pretty little mouth around my cock. Your mouth is so hot, hotter than anyone else I've ever been in. You were incredible, Sir."

Mismatched eyes narrow, trying to figure out if Jee is making fun of him. But the lieutenant simply kisses Zuko on the tip of his nose, and then once on the lips. "I've enjoyed our time together so far, and I hope you have, too, Sir. I want to run my tongue across every inch of your body, and make you scream my name until your voice goes out."

Zuko's eyes widen, his skin growing hotter and hotter with both embarrassment and arousal. How can Jee just… say things like that? Is the man trying to kill him?

"You don't even realise how sexy you are, do you, Sir?" Jee mumbles, pressing a longer, more sultry kiss to Zuko's mouth, and the younger man finally responds by letting Jee's tongue glide in smoothly. "Mm, just like that," Jee murmurs into his mouth. "Yes, sir. That's good."

"Do it," Zuko half-demands, voice muffled against the insistent tongue licking his teeth clean. 

"What, Sir?" Jee pulls back slightly, just enough so they could speak clearly.

"What you said," the prince whispers. "About your tongue all over me. You should do it."

They share a long, breathless look, and Zuko grows nervous that he'll be rejected. But Jee's head dips forward, scratchy facial hair brushing down the side of Zuko's neck as kisses litter the skin of his pale shoulder. Jee keeps going, sucking hard, even biting, but Zuko can't complain. Happy little noises leak from him without his consent, but he can't be bothered to try and act like proper royalty right now. Because Jee's nipping at his collarbone, and then at the subtle swell of pectoral muscle, and then-

Zuko's voice inches higher when a warm mouth wraps around a pebbled nipple and sucks. The little hairs around Jee's mouth tickle the surrounding flesh, and Zuko's hands fly to the back of the lieutenant's head to keep him from moving. He moans, and the older man grazes him with just the right amount of teeth. A tongue laps at the red, swollen tip, as though trying to wash the sting away. But then Jee does it again, and again, devouring the very same dark bud. 

Words might be coming out of Zuko's mouth now, but he doesn't know what they are, and he doesn't particularly care. It feels so good- so fucking good. Why didn't he know that these dumb little circles on his chest could bring him so much pleasure? 

A few more hard sucks, and suddenly Zuko is plummeting off a cliff he didn't even realise he was near. Even when his orgasm dies down, he's trembling so badly that he doesn't know if he can even walk. The lieutenant, though, looks rather pleased with himself. 

Zuko is flushed red from the tips of his ears, all the way down to his swollen, wet nipples. "Don't you say a fucking word," he threatens, pushing Jee off of him to slide out of bed. His legs are shaky, but they can hold his weight. He wobbles to the small table where Jee had carelessly thrown the towel after its last use, ignoring the already soiled undershirt. He quickly wipes himself down, only to turn around and see Jee lying on his side, one arm supporting his head, just watching. The smug expression is gone, and he just looks enraptured, as though Zuko is the latest acting troupe in town.

"Sir-"

"Shut up!" Zuko barks. Embarrassed by the fact that he came from not even having his dick touched, he throws his cloak on, stuffs his clothes under his arm, and storms out of the room. 

The next day, Zuko avoids Jee. It's not too difficult because he's wearing his helmet in an effort to cover up the dark bruises blossoming across the fair skin of his jaw and neck. He doesn't know how else to disguise it, but at least it leaves him incognito. His uncle casts him a funny look, but Zuko doesn't react, instead pretending to be an inanimate suit of armour standing on the deck. 

He only deems it necessary to move when Lieutenant Jee walks past him and does a double-take. "Sir, is that you-"

Zuko launches a fireball at the man's face. Jee dodges, a surprised look plastered to his handsome face. When Jee takes the hint and goes back inside, Uncle comes over to scold Zuko. He wants to know why his nephew is acting so oddly today. 

"Leave me alone," he yells, and then he avoids his uncle for the rest of the day, too.

Later that night, when Zuko stomps up the stairs to retire, a dark silhouette stands outside his door. Frozen in place, Zuko squints, struggling to see through the dim, red-tinted light of the narrow hallways. 

"...Lieutenant?"

The burly man walks over to his superior, getting uncomfortably close for such a public space. 

"Lieutenant," Zuko hisses in warning. He's still mad, and now Jee is jeopardising their secrecy. Uncle could come up the stairs any moment and see-

But Jee doesn't care, and his marked-over military records can attest to that. He leans in, lips brushing against Zuko's burned ear. He gives a soft kiss to the outer shell, and whispers, "Sweet dreams, Sir."

Even after Jee leaves, Zuko is unable to move. Lips parted, he reaches up to the twisted, mangled flesh on his left side, and his fingers ghost over the place Jee's lips had been. 

After that, on nights where Zuko doesn't come to visit, Jee waits outside the prince's cabin for a goodnight kiss. And every night, Zuko grumbles, and huffs, and whines. Yet he always lets it happen. Spirits, he spends all day looking forward to it. And while they never talk about the incident that started the whole debacle, they don't have to. Zuko begrudgingly moves past it, all thanks to that first apology kiss that turned into something bigger.

They sneak around for a few more weeks, fooling around in the candlelight of Jee's quarters when the majority of the crew is asleep. Zuko grows more confident in his skills, and Jee grows bolder in the things he introduces to his partner. Early on, they agree on no anal sex- Jee says it can hurt one of them if not done correctly, and that they should wait until much later to try. In the meantime, though, they find other ways to pass the time. Sometimes one puts on a show for the other, stripping slowly, and then masturbating in front of the other man. They explore the concept of edging. Zuko even learns to deepthroat Jee, much to the latter's delight. 

Sometimes, when they've both had their fill, they quietly clean up and part ways. But more often than not, conversation flows between them, and the two end up talking for hours, sitting naked on the edge of Jee's bed. 

The prince learns that Jee mostly prefers women, but he's open to sleeping with men if they're attractive enough. Zuko doesn't comment on that, because how can he, when it's basically a compliment geared towards himself? So, he admits that he's not totally sure if he likes women, but he certainly likes men. 

He learns the story of how Jee discovered his occasional interest in boys, and how he ended up stealing his sister's first love ("I swear, I didn't know he and Koja were dating!"). The man apparently has three sisters, and they're all very close in age with Jee being the second-youngest ("When Mother couldn't stand to hear us bicker any more, she would make sizzle-crisps. That would shut us right up."). They talk about many things, and no matter how mundane they may seem, Zuko enjoys learning everything he can about Jee ("What do you mean you've never had smoked sea slug? The tentacles are the best part, but only if you eat them raw, of course.").

And sometimes, when they're really tired, Jee doesn't reach for the wank rag, as Zuko has so lovingly dubbed the towel in the corner of the room. No, when they're just plain exhausted, they collapse into each other, and make idle conversation.

"It's called what?" Zuko nearly shouts, looking horrified. 

"Teabagging, Sir," Jee repeats, and he can't help but laugh at the younger man's expression. "I'm sure you can guess why."

"We can't ever do that again," Zuko declares. It's hot in the room, as it always is post-firebender-orgasm, but they let their sweaty skin shoulders touch as they lay side by side. "Not with a name like that."

"Why not?" Jee asks, still grinning. "You really seemed to enjoy it. Your balls are just the right size to fit in my mouth."

"But it's called teabagging!" Zuko says, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Everytime I think of tea, I think of Uncle! That's a problem, Lieutenant Jee. We are not doing anything in this room that reminds me of that crazy old man."

The older man sighs. "The general isn't that crazy, Sir. He just has a healthy appreciation for life." He pauses. "And tea."

"What sane person stops at port to replace a lost pai sho tile, only to come back with a creepy monkey statue?"

"Sir… You don't mean the one with the glowing red eyes, do you?" Jee asks, suddenly wary. "Because nearly all of the men are afraid to enter the sick bay with that thing sitting in the corner. They've taken to bandaging themselves in the back of the mess hall instead."

"Exactly!" Zuko sighs. "I don't even want to know what he'll buy on our next shore leave. Probably something just as old and useless."

"Mm," Jee hums. The noise of agreement vibrates through his torso, and through Zuko's shoulder.

They don't say anything for a while. They just lay there, and the quiet silence is content. The two men breathe together, their lungs synchronised with not just the lit candles, but each other. 

Finally, Zuko speaks. 

"Our next shore leave is the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir," Jee agrees, remembering their discussion from last week. They needed to pick up a few more things from the southern-most port in the Earth Kingdom before they sailed into the freezing waters of the South Pole. "I just remembered- we need to add rice to the list as well. I passed Cook on the way here, and he told me we're nearly out, Sir."

"I didn't bring up shore leave to help you make the First Mate's shopping list," Zuko says, rolling his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "I was going to say… maybe the two of us could rent a room in town while we're out. That way we don't have to be quiet. And then we can… do more things."

Breath hitching, Jee moves his arm to brush against Zuko's slim waist. "That's a good idea, Sir. I say let's go for it."

"But we can't be seen leaving together," Zuko continues, voice uncharacteristically soft. "And we can't come back together." 

"I know, Sir," Jee says. 

"We can meet up at the nearest brothel, and then go from there," Zuko says. "No one will think anything oddly of that, if someone were to see us by accident."

Then, as though suddenly realising just how incriminating they must look to Jee's empty room, Zuko jerks away, stumbling out of bed to find his clothes. 

"You have half an hour after I leave this ship," he warns. "Don't keep me waiting." 

"Oh, I wouldn't dare, Sir."

The rooms are small, but the innkeeper doesn't ask questions. Their room in particular is in the very back of the inn- cramped, but just fine for fucking.

Zuko and Jee have both long since lost their shirts, standing just in front of the narrow bed. A breathy sound falls from the back of Zuko's throat, almost swallowed in his attempt to appear unfazed. Though Jee knows he's inexperienced, he'd sooner die than act like a virgin. And Jee especially doesn't need to know how simultaneously thrilled and terrified he is right now. Tonight, Zuko wants to either be inside of Jee, or feel Jee inside of him- he doesn't know which idea excites him more, and he doesn't care which role Jee prefers. He just knows he wants something more, and tonight, he will finally ask for it.

"I love the shape of your cock, Sir," comes the heated whisper, and Zuko looks down to see hungry eyes glued to the tent in his loincloth. His ego swells just a little at the proclamation.

"Got something in your eye, Lieutenant?" Zuko smirks. "You seem to be staring." Jee's other hand appears out of nowhere, and ten eager fingers pull his underwear down to pool around his calves. His trousers sag just a little lower, already around his ankles.

"No, Sir… just browsing," Jee tosses back, with a salacious grin of his own.

Zuko hisses when the hottest part of his body hits the cold air. It only lasts for a second, though, because both of Jee's skilful hands converge on him with urgency. One hand grips the base of his cock tightly, sliding higher up his shaft, and Zuko can't help but rock into the touch. The lieutenant's other hand trails down to his balls, gently rolling one inside the fleshy sac. 

The prince fights the urge to close his eyes, because he wants to see this happen. Not for the first time, he needs to know that this is real- that he isn't just dreaming. Then Jee kisses him, and Zuko finds himself lost in the other man's mouth, each twist of their tongues sending shivers down his spine. After just a few minutes, Zuko doesn't want to hold it in any longer. He needs to get this first orgasm out of the way, so he can last even longer for the main event. With a low, guttural sound, he allows himself to climax, and he coats the tanned hand still wrapped around him with white. 

Zuko eyes the thick streams moving down the sides of Jee's hand, dripping between them onto the floor, and something primal inside of him loves seeing Jee covered with his seed.

Jee's thin lips curled with satisfaction. "Done already, Sir?" he teases.

"No, actually," Zuko pants, tugging Jee's own pants down. "I want you. I… want all of you."

Jee's face sobers quickly. Letting go of Zuko's wilting erection, he meets his gaze. "Sir... What are you saying?"

With a hard swallow, Zuko licks his lips, a habit he has no doubt picked up from Jee. "I'm saying I want more. I'm… I'm ready for more."

They stare at each other for several long moments, and Zuko fights the urge to shrink away.

Instead of responding, Jee simply says, "Lay down, Sir." He then swipes his hand across the blanket folded at the end of the bed, cleaning his fingers before shucking the rest of his clothes off in a hurry. 

Zuko nearly tears his uniform in half trying to free his legs. He distantly notes the white streak drying on the front of his pants, but he doesn't care right now. With a quick glance to the side, he sees Jee crawl onto the main bedspread, naked as the day he was born. The older man gestures with his hands, and Zuko climbs onto the mattress, stopping in front of his partner with uncertainty. 

"Do you want me… on my stomach?" he asks, thinking Jee has taken charge. The teen suddenly feels very small, like he's about to lose control of the entire situation. The thought of having Jee behind him, and the amount of trust it will take- it almost scares him. 

Almost.

"No, Sir," Jee says, pulling Zuko towards him. "I want to see you." And then the younger man is pulled into Jee's naked lap by the hips, and they both startle when their scrotums bump together. Zuko leans forward just a bit, and-

"Ah," he grunts, feeling his still-too-sensitive cock rub up against Jee's hard-on. The lieutenant bucks against him, drawing a sharp gasp from the prince. "Ah, it- it's too much," he whined, the etiquette of a formal address completely slipping his mind for the first time. "Mmm, Jee- too much!"

"Say that again," Jee growls, wrapping a large hand around both of their dicks. Surprisingly, Zuko's organ stiffens in response, alert and ready to play again so soon. But he still shivers, both from overstimulation and from Jee's tone of voice.

"Say what?" Zuko pants, trying not to lose his mind when the ridge of Jee's glans slides against the slit of his own crown. He can't believe how well they nest together- so different in size, but perfect, almost like puzzle pieces. 

"My name," Jee grunts, eyes half-lidded. "You just called me by my name."

Stilling, Zuko looks to Jee, golden eyes wide. "I… I did?"

"Yes," Jee murmurs, his eyes smiling. "You did."

"I-" Zuko starts, but abruptly slams his mouth closed. 

I love you, Jee- that's what he almost says. What the fuck? He swallows, throat bobbing.

"Zuko," Jee says, bending slightly to press his forehead against the teen's. "You're so good, Zuko. You feel so fucking good."

And then something inside Zuko breaks. His breath hitches at the sound of his name rolling off the other officer's tongue- so informal, and familiar. Dripping with desire.

"Jee," he mumbles, their breaths mixing together. "Jee, I need- I need-"

"Tell me what you need," the older man murmurs. "Tell me what you need, and it's yours, Zuko."

He needs Jee's touch, and he needs it right now. Forget his plan- forget everything. He needs Jee to do something- anything- right now, and he won't wait a single moment longer.

Pushing the older man flat on his back, Zuko adjusts his position so he's straddling Jee. A fat cock strains against Zuko's bare backside, and he grinds against it. Hard. 

A low, needy growl escapes the lieutenant, and he bucks up into the young man above him. Zuko lets his head fall back, too focused on moving his hips against Jee's pulsing erection. He whimpers when hot hands grasp him around the waist, forcing him down further. 

Back arching in bliss, Zuko clasps his hands over Jee's, interlacing their fingers as they frot together. There's no penetration, and yet this is so much better than anything the prince could have imagined. Bouncing a little, Zuko rides against Jee faster, feeling the erection pressed against his ass burn hotter with each passing moment. He can feel the slap of his own heavy dick against his abdomen with every movement, the tip wet, and he's absolutely sure he can feel Jee's eyes on it, watching. 

And Zuko wants him to watch- to see how completely unraveled he is right now. He is open, and free, and the only thing he can sense around him is Jee; the touch of Jee's hard flesh, the smokey scent of his sweat, the sound of his harsh breathing, the lingering taste of his mouth, and the older man's body heat pressing in around him.

He wants Jee to come. He wants Jee to feel good, and he wants it to be because of him. 

He wants Jee to- to-

Anything. Just- anything at all. 

He just wants Jee.

At that thought, Zuko cries out first, strong legs tightening around Jee's sides as he peaks, his warmth spilling out onto his stomach, a little on his thighs, and some stray drops on the man beneath him. The lieutenant makes a louder, more choked sound. A hot, sticky spray coats Zuko's lower back, fat drops rolling down the curve of his spine, only to slip between his cheeks and end up teasing his asshole. Zuko spasms one last time at the new sensation before collapsing forwards onto Jee, clutching at the man as if their lives depends on it. 

Jee wraps his arms around the teen, holding him close, despite their overwhelmingly high body temperatures. They've laid together before, too tired to move after finishing, but this is different now, too. This is… this is cuddling. This feels like it's on purpose. 

Faintly, Zuko becomes aware of a soothing motion against his hair. He blinks, looking up through bleary eyes, only to see Jee watching him. "Don't fall asleep on me," the older sailor gently warns. "I'm going to leave first to get back to the ship since it's music night."

"Oh… Right," Zuko says, the fire inside him doused with cold water all at once. 

"You should think about joining us," Jee mumbles, and adds something about the tsungi horn, but Zuko isn't listening anymore.

To Jee, what they had just shared didn't mean anything. It was just a quick fuck, and now the fantasy is over, and Zuko feels like such an idiot. "Why don't you get going," he interrupts, suddenly stiff in his partner's arms.

"Now?" Jee startles, looking slightly hurt in a way that is painfully cute. "I mean, I don't have to leave right away. I just don't want to disturb you if you end up falling asleep-"

"Just go, alright?" Zuko snaps, rolling off the lieutenant's hairy chest. He turns away, as if to hide his nakedness. He's much too vulnerable right now, and in more ways than one. 

Jee doesn't say anything, but from the silence, it's clear he's hesitant.

"Zuko, what-"

"That was an order, Lieutenant."

The reply is much harsher than intended, but it does the trick. A long moment of stillness, then the mattress groans under Jee's shifting weight.

It's the longest few minutes of Zuko's life. He listens quietly as Jee rinses himself off in the wash bin from the corner of the room, and then redresses. The older man pauses at the door, then turns the handle, slowly, as if waiting for Zuko to say something. Only he doesn't.

The prince listens to the receding footsteps, and once he's sure Jee is gone, he buries his hands in his loose hair. His stomach leaps into his throat, and panic fills his lungs as he struggles to take in air. He falls onto his side, curled up on the bed in a fetal position. Alone, covered front to back in their crusty release, he shakes. 

And he doesn't make a single sound. 

He doesn't know how long he hyperventilates for, but when the panic finally fades, Zuko has a pounding headache. Rising slowly, he dresses without emotion, feeling oddly empty inside. He tries his best to rinse the dried up smears across his stomach and backside, but he can still feel traces of their act cling to him.

He's in love with Jee. 

The individual words ring hollow in his ears. But the realisation itself, no matter how often he repeats it back to himself, still stuns him. He feels like a complete idiot- like a damn child- falling head over heels. Not just because of their very noticeable age difference, or their rigid social and military rankings. No, Zuko feels like an idiot because all he wanted in the first place was to be touched. He wanted someone to explore his body with. He just wanted some small scrap of joy in his life. But now, Jee holds him by the balls with one hand, and by the heart with the other. 

What the hell is he supposed to do? 

He can't keep doing this, that's for sure. Just earlier in the evening, he had been so brazen, so wanton in his pleasure. He'd felt so full of life with his damp skin flush against Jee's. He'd made all sorts of sounds- sounds way too embarrassing to ever make in the privacy of his own cabin, let alone in the presence of another person. 

Zuko is used to having frequent episodes of overwhelmingly intense emotion, so crippling that he has to lock himself away in his quarters to ride it out. But these episodes are usually anxious, depressive, and occasionally even suicidal. Rutting with Jee today had felt like fire- pure, living warmth and passion. He couldn't ever remember feeling so happy- feeling so alive. 

He's in love with Jee. 

What a cruel fucking joke.

Looking presentable once more, he pokes his head out of the inn's entrance, making sure the coast is clear before he steps out. 

When he was with Jee, he didn't feel like Prince Zuko, the burned and banished disappointment to the throne. He had simply been himself, and most importantly, he had been enough. 

With a growl, he shakes the thought from his head. It doesn't matter. Jee doesn't matter. It was fucking, not lovemaking. Spirits, not even fucking- just grinding, and hands, and mouths. Definitely not lovemaking. Zuko is a prince. He doesn't need acceptance, or companionship, or even love. He just needs the Avatar. Then he can go home, and literally all his problems would be solved.

Upon boarding the ship, he hears the dreaded cacophony of instruments being tuned in preparation of music night, just barely audible over the blood pounding in his ears. Zuko sighs, but unlike the contented sounds he produced earlier, this one simmers with rage, and smoke pulses from his nostrils. He makes his way over to the cargo sprawled haphazardly over the deck. His men are seated on the array of crates and barrels they've dug up from the hold, mismatched instruments across their arms and in their laps. 

"Ah, Prince Zuko! Where have you been?" a cheerful voice calls. Uncle waves to him happily from his perch on a low trunk, beckoning the boy closer. Several soldiers sit closely on either side of the old man, passing a worn sheet of music back and forth. Jee is one of them, trying desperately to meet his eyes. 

Zuko doesn't.

"Keep it down, will you?" he yells, marching towards his uncle, eyes glued to the old man. "Some of us actually have responsibilities to attend to in the morning!"

"Where have you been?" Iroh says, ignoring his nephew's jab. "We were just about to start-" 

Zuko's brow furrows as his uncle trails off, eyes widening in shock. Then Iroh's expression changes into something decidedly mischievous. The men flanking the old man notice, and their conversations falter, fixing Zuko with looks of disbelief.

"Oh, my!" Uncle bellows, drawing even more stares. "I know you're at that age, but I can't say I'm not still surprised… " He raises his bushy eyebrows. "I hope that will wash out."

Confused, the teen follows his uncle's gaze down, and promptly pales. On the knee of his trousers, exposed by the gap between his armour and boots, is dried semen. 

His semen. 

From earlier, when he and-

His head snaps up, and he locks eyes with Jee, who looks just as terrified as Zuko feels.

Laughter explodes from either side of Iroh as the soldiers fail to contain their amusement any longer. Zuko's face burns when he realises the other crewmen around them have caught on. 

"Tell me about your lady friend, Prince Zuko!" Iroh goes on, eyes lighting up, so caught up in pride for his nephew that he doesn't notice the world crashing down around them. "I trust that you took care of her as well?"

Whispers spread like wildfire to those who can't see around the prince's back. They're loud, and lewd, and-

"Shut up!" Zuko screams, throwing a flame at several men to his side. One or two non-benders flinch back, but the teen's face pinches in horror when more wide eyes flock to his stained trousers. 

"Nephew!" Iroh shouts, startled. "What-"

With a wordless cry of rage, he stomps away from his crew, his steps hurried even as he tries to assure himself that he's not running away. Because he knows deep down that he's a coward, and all he's ever done is run away.

Murmurs fly past his ears, and the thoughts of his subordinates are the absolute last things he wants to hear. They talk about his taste in women. They speculate on whether or not it was his first time. They talk about how much he must've paid, considering-

"Who would ever want someone like him?"

And Zuko doesn't ponder what they mean by that, because he doesn't have to. He knows how he looks, and he knows that it only makes him all the uglier on the outside, to match what he surely must look like on the inside.

No, Zuko doesn't have to wonder what they mean, because it hurts him all the same. He immediately hears Jee's enraged voice far behind him, and the other voices suddenly go silent. Blood still rushing to his face, he throws open the door to the stairwell, ignoring his uncle's pleas for him to wait. 

It's too late, though. Zuko is ashamed by how easily the crew's words have cut him, because he knows they're right. The tears sting, and his left eye is the first to blur.

The nights with Jee have been amazing, but this night could have been his last, for all he knows. Who knows if anyone will ever want to touch him again, be it Jee or anybody else, in this lifetime or the next? 

With half of his face seared into a permanent scowl, and with his awkward social skills, he knows he's quite literally the least eligible bachelor in the world. He's repulsive to look at. His dishonour is clear from the queue hairstyle shaved into his head, a reminder of his pathetically bleeding heart. His banished title tells everyone of the failure he is to both his family and to his nation.

Nearly breaking down the door to his quarters with blind rage, he is disgusted with himself. After locking the door behind him, he tears off his armour, stripping naked in the middle of his room. Holding up his bundle of clothes, he squints, trying to gather any semblance of vision still left in his wet eyes. There are even a few drops of crusted-over white on the waistband of his underwear. 

He wants to scream. He wants to set something on fire. 

He wants to die. 

A tentative knock on the door. 

Instead of snarling to ward the intruder off like he usually would, Zuko simply turns away. He doesn't know how much time has passed since he left the deck, and he doesn't want to know. He just doesn't want to exist anymore.

"Zuko."

Whirling around on his heel, Zuko bares his teeth, despite knowing that the man on the other side of his door can't see it. 

"Leave me alone!" 

The words don't even sound human coming from his throat. His voice is so deep and primal, full of unbridled hatred. He squeezes his eyes shut, sickened by what he has become, and the action finally forces the tears to roll down his face.

"Please," the muffled voice says, soft, and barely audible through the thick, metal door. "Zuko… Please."

"Fuck off, Jee!" he shouts, and his voice breaks into a sob when he says his lover's name. He stumbles backwards and falls, his bare bottom stinging at the sharp impact of steel beneath him.

He can't do this anymore. He can't live like this anymore. He is no one, and he has nothing. He can't go on living like this. 

He can't.

"I'm coming in."

The door creaks, and Zuko belatedly remembers that as the ship's captain, Lieutenant Jee has a master key to every room on the ship. He's never had to use it before now. 

Zuko doesn't look up as Jee enters. He can't face him. He stifles his sobs as best he can, face in his hands, all while listening for Jee's quiet footfalls across the metal floors. After a long minute, the sound of boots stops next to Zuko. 

He's expecting to hear a laugh. A snide remark. A reprimand for crying. What Zuko is not expecting is for Jee to drop to his knees, and wrap his arms around the teen. He stiffens in the embrace, unwilling to be touched, but Jee persists. 

The older man shifts so that he's no longer sitting on his knees, but sitting on his bottom, all while still holding Zuko. He scoots closer, then he gathers the teen tighter in his arms, hands dropping low around Zuko's centre of gravity. And before Zuko can lash out, Jee hauls the naked young man into his lap. 

Surprised, Zuko doesn't resist when Jee takes hold of his hips and tries turning him around. Pale legs are in the way, but Jee doesn't mind. One hand presses into the side of Zuko's head, rough fingers skating over the shaved part of his skull. Jee doesn't say anything, just holds him, and that's when Zuko finally gives in. 

He moves one knee over Jee, spreading his legs so that he can straddle his love, and he lets his head rest against the lieutenant's hard chest. Jee's chin settles on top of his head, and they're nestled together quite well, with big hands clutching at his head and back.

They stay like that for a while- so long, that Zuko's tears have dried into visible traces of salt across his cheeks. He's a little uncomfortable because Jee's armour is starting to chafe against his scrotum. He wiggles back a bit, putting some space between his genitals and the other man's stomach, so that the hard seams of the armour aren't directly against his sensitive skin. Jee must think he's trying to leave, though, because a deep voice above him says, "I've got you, Zuko. I'm here. I've got you."

The words are so soft and sweet, and that only amplifies the pain in Zuko's chest. His heart is so full, but at the same time, so close to breaking. 

"I know," he says, voice too small for all the things he's feeling.

"Zuko! Are you-"

Both Zuko and Jee tense at the sound of Iroh's voice. The old man stops abruptly, and a cold, cold silence overtakes the room. 

"What is going on here?" Iroh's voice is low and measured. Then Zuko remembers that his uncle had been a legendary general at one point, and not just a fat, tea-loving old man. There's an odd quality to his voice, one that Zuko is sure means Iroh is carefully taking in every detail before him, slowly calculating his next move. 

Jee lifts his head, leaving Zuko's face free to turn. When he looks up, he can see his Uncle's unforgiving gaze fixed on the lieutenant. Iroh stands in the open doorway, stout legs positioned as if he's ready to firebend at a moment's notice- which he probably is.

Uncle is clearly furious, cold fire swimming to the surface of his golden eyes. Zuko can only imagine what this must look like, what with his tear-streaked face, and Jee's hands still on his bare skin.

"General Iroh," Jee says, and his voice is very low and desperate. "Please. This isn't what it looks like-"

"It looks like you have forced my nephew into a sexual act," Iroh bluntly states, golden eyes briefly flickering down his nephew's bare body. Just as quickly, he averts his eyes back to Jee. "That is what this looks like, Lieutenant."

"No, Uncle," Zuko defends with a weak and raspy voice. "He didn't do anything to me. Really."

Uncle looks at him again, but Zuko can't meet the old man's eyes. He is ashamed. His uncle hasn't seen him naked since he was very, very young. In fact, no one has since he was around 2-years-old, excluding Jee, of course. So, it's a humiliating situation- one that he won't be able to get over easily- but the nudity is really the least of his concerns right now. 

"Prince Zuko was upset," Jee says, hesitant as though he doesn't know if he's allowed to speak. "The crew…" He lowers his voice even further. "You heard the things they said, General. I wanted to make sure Prince Zuko didn't take them too badly."

Another moment passes, then Iroh steps into the room fully, closing and locking the door behind him. He turns to Zuko, back still ramrod straight, eyes tight with protective fear. "Nephew," he says slowly. "Is this true?" After seeing a small nod, he asks, "Then why are you not wearing any clothes? And why is Lieutenant Jee… holding you?"

Zuko shifts again in Jee's arms, and the lieutenant immediately places him back on the floor. Shakily getting to his feet, Zuko keeps his eyes trained to the floor, hands moving to awkwardly cover his groin.

"You saw how my clothes were soiled," the teen murmur, voice strained, as though he might just start crying again. He doesn't know how much more humiliation he can take- over the course of one day or one lifetime. "I came in here and undressed to see if there were any more stains." He closed his eyes. "And there were. So, I couldn't put them back on."

"I… apologise. It was not my intention to embarrass you, Prince Zuko," Iroh carefully adds, eyes glued to his nephew's face. 

While they talk, Jee moves to the room's modest wardrobe, and he manages to find the dark cloak often worn to and from their visits. He steps behind Zuko to drape the fabric around his shoulders, and Zuko holds the front closed without a word. He looks to Jee as the man steps away, and then he looks at Uncle. 

And then he realises Jee has just made a mistake. 

Iroh looks from the cloak to Jee. "You are too familiar with my nephew, Lieutenant," he says, voice taking on a hard edge. He takes a step forward, and despite his rather unimpressive appearance, the two other men in the room tense at the unspoken threat. This is the Dragon of the West. Despite being in his mid-60s, he is still extremely lethal. His golden eyes narrow, locked solely on Jee. "I can tell there is something going on here. Something that neither of you have told me." His voice sharpens. "Enough beating around the bush with me, Jee!"

Jee flinches.

"Tell me exactly what is going on here, or I will use force."

Zuko shoots Jee a panicked glance, but Jee simply looks at him with the most apologetic expression in the world. As excellent a firebender as Jee is, they both know he wouldn't stand a chance against Iroh. Not to mention that the lieutenant is an honourable man who respects Iroh too much to dare raise a hand against the old general.

"Please-" Zuko starts to say, but he is too late.

Jee looks Iroh in the eye, and then says, "Your nephew and I have been having sexual relations, General."

And just the impersonal way Jee says it- relations- makes Zuko's eyes shut again. He bites his lower lip to keep it from trembling.

Jee bows low to Iroh, eyes now fixed at an appropriate point in front of him on the floor. "We have been involved for the past two months. That is the reason I have overstepped my boundaries, General. However, before you entered the room, nothing inappropriate was happening or about to happen."

Iroh says nothing, so Jee continues.

"General... Tonight, when I knocked at Prince Zuko's door, he sounded distressed. Assuming an emergency, I used my master keys to enter. I found his highness on the floor, and I tried to offer my presence as comfort. I swear to you, by Agni's witness, that is all that happened, General Iroh. I have not brought harm to your nephew, nor do I ever intend to. The stain on his pants was from our interaction earlier tonight, in town. I deeply apologise for the deception, General. Whatever punishment you see fit to bestow upon me, I accept without hesitation."

With a deep breath, Iroh finally looks away, brow furrowing in concentration as he mulls over his options. "Lieutenant," he says, voice still just as tight. "Wait for me outside my chambers. I need to speak with Prince Zuko alone first."

"No!" 

Both men turn to look at Zuko. 

"Please," the teen begs. "I- whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of him. I don't want him to go." He looks to Jee, golden eyes wide and frantic. "Please," he says again, looking to Uncle.

"Prince Zuko-"

"No, Uncle!" Zuko shouts. "No- don't try to treat me like a child-"

"You are still young, Prince Zuko," Iroh interjects, his steely voice cutting cleanly through his nephew's protests. "You are still young, and you may think you know what you want, but-"

"How dare you!" comes the outraged reply. "How can you stand there and tell me I don't know what I want? You're- It's not like you're even my father-"

"I may not be your father, but I love you, Prince Zuko," Iroh says, still only addressing his nephew by his title, and the slight makes Zuko's skin itch. It's too proper for their relationship, and it's Uncle's discrete way of reminding Lieutenant Jee exactly how in over his head he is. "I am trying to protect you. I only want what is best for you-"

"Protect me?" the teenager screams, his voice ricocheting off the walls. "Did you protect me when my father burned half my face off? Did you think that's what was best for me, too?"

Jaw slack, Iroh's eyes water at the pain in his nephew's voice. "Zuko," he says, but Zuko doesn't let him finish.

"It was cruel and it was wrong!" he shouts. "And you sat there, in the audience, and you let it happen. You couldn't protect me. You couldn't even protect Lu Ten!"

His breathing is loud and harsh against the uncomfortable silence. He steps forward, his cloak falling to the floor, and he doesn't care anymore. Because he's hit rock bottom, if no one cares about him, well, then he can't even be bothered to care about himself anymore.

Jee makes a move as if to pick up the cloak, but the look on Iroh's face stills them both. Tears well in the old man's eyes, and he looks shattered. He pauses, gathering his thoughts, and speaks so low that the others strain to hear him. 

"I have many regrets in my life," he starts out, solemn. "There was nothing I could do for my Lu Ten. He joined the army as a grown man, and I could not sway him. But you, Zuko-" His voice breaks. "Ever since I lost my son, I can't help but think of you as my own. Not as a replacement, but as a welcomed addition into my heart." The tears fall down his round face, disappearing into his beard. "And my greatest regret is that I could've stopped my brother. I could have done something, anything, to keep Ozai from hurting you. But I didn't. And I will regret that to my dying day."

He steps closer to Zuko, and the teen realises he is crying, too. 

"I am so, so sorry, Zuko. I do not expect forgiveness. But I am so sorry, all the same." And Zuko doesn't quite know who makes the first move, but he and Iroh find themselves in the middle of the room, embracing. "Everything I do, I do only because I love you. I am just concerned, Nephew. You must understand that. Lieutenant Jee is a grown man, and I fear that he has taken advantage of you."

He clings to the old man, holding him close with fistfuls of armour straps and loose clothing. "I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko chokes. And he doesn't know what he's sorry for exactly, but he knows he's sorry for everything. "I'm sorry."

But when they finally pull away, Zuko looks down at his uncle, and says, "But you're wrong. You know that I'm much past the age of majority in the Fire Nation and am just as much a grown man." He takes a much-needed breath. "He didn't take advantage of me. I took advantage of him. Uncle, I- I love him. I love Jee."

He chances a look at the man in question. The tall lieutenant is looking at him with the softest eyes he's ever seen. And he can't help but gasp in shock as Jee closes the distance between them in two big strides, and pulls Zuko into a loving embrace. One hand in the teen's hair, and one around his back, Jee closes his eyes, and whispers, "I love you too, my prince. I love you, too."

Zuko can't help it at that point. He's either going to burst out crying again, or hit something, and he's already cried far too much today.

"You idiot!" he yells, squirming against Jee. He pulls back just enough to beat his fists on Jee's armoured chest. "You idiot, you idiot, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could kill you, I could-"

But Jee ignores his ranting, because he has gotten to know his lover so well over these past few weeks. Arms still around the younger man, Jee only pulls him tighter to his chest, stilling the wild hits. 

"You fucking moron! You beautiful fucking idiot, you-"

Once the prince tires himself out, Iroh convinces them to sit down and talk. Not to throw accusations around, or to threaten anyone, but to actually, truly talk about all this. Iroh doesn't fully understand, and he says as much, but he also says that he will trust in his nephew's heart. He cannot understand, but he will try. He will listen. 

And he does. 

But not before lecturing them. He rants about how much they had both scared the living daylights out of him. With a lighter heart, he advises them on discretion, because he, too, was apparently a wild young man once ("Ugh, Uncle!"). 

Then, he listens. He asks questions where appropriate, careful to be respectful and not delve too deeply into their more private matters.

After a while, he asks Jee to return to his post, as the crew is probably conjuring up some very untrue and unflattering stories. Not on purpose, of course; they are good men, but they do like to talk. With a bow, the lieutenant leaves the uncle and nephew alone.

Zuko thinks he could have lived without the next hour and a half of his life. Iroh makes it very clear that he prefers they not be fornicating at all, then immediately speaks of how to be safe while doing so. It's uncomfortable, and awkward, and Zuko briefly wishes to be anywhere else.

Anywhere else, but not with anyone else. He realises this with a start when Iroh finally leans in to hug him. He tells Zuko he loves him, and only wants him to be happy, healthy, and safe. That's when he also realises that Iroh has been more of a father to him than Ozai ever will be, and for the second time in too many years, he hugs Uncle back. 

After a long, long night, Zuko steps out onto the deck the following morning, his head held high-

-only to see everyone looking at him. And that's when it hits him.

They know.

Spirits… they know. With all the shouting last night, of course someone had likely overheard them. The hairs on his forearms stand on end at the thought of what they would think now, after everything they said about him last night. Now that they know their prince is a disgraceful cocksucker.

When he hears footsteps behind him, he pauses, wondering if the crew will mutiny against him. After all, same-sex intimacy amongst royalty is punishable by decree of the Fire Lord. They would be well within their rights to turn him over to the nearest fleet commander… and despite having set sail late last night, they hadn't gotten very far. They are still well within the territory of a commander named Zhao, a sadistic, monster of a man who antagonises Zuko every chance he has. That would be an absolute nightmare.

Even knowing this, he doesn't move a muscle. If his life ends here and now, be it by immolation, or drowning, or arrest, he will accept it, without question. It took him years to figure it out, but his destiny was never to capture the Avatar. His destiny is here and now, and he will accept whatever the spirits wish him.

Someone stops behind him. Chapped lips press softly against his temple, and in his ear, Lieutenant Jee says, "Good morning, my prince." 

Looking up, Zuko's breath hitches when he sees several crewmen smile. Some look away with red faces, and a few give a slight nod. One even winks. Behind them all, General Iroh watches the couple's interaction closely, but he too, has a small smile on his face. 

The answer becomes clear. The crew loves Jee. And if Jee loves Zuko, then the crew will love Zuko, too. Or, at the very least, they will give him a chance. Many even look guilty as they return to their previous duties, timidly moving around the ship. Jee must've given them all the tongue-lashing of a lifetime for what they said about the prince last night.

No matter, though. It hurts, but… Zuko is strong. 

Zuko will heal.

He takes Jee's hand in his and walks them over to the railing, far away to try and gather some semblance of privacy. 

"So."

"Sir."

Zuko's lips twitch at the formal address. He supposes Jee wants to save the informalities for when they're truly alone, and that's more than fine with him. 

"Where does this leave us, Lieutenant?"

"I'm not sure, Sir," Jee says, looking out to the ocean. He pauses, then turns back to the teen. "But if you'll allow me the opportunity, I would like to find out."

"And if I don't?" Zuko says, but the look in his eyes isn't serious in the slightest, and Jee can tell. 

"Well, Sir," the older man says slowly, as if testing Zuko's humour. "I never was very good at following orders."

And then Zuko laughs. He laughs, and Jee can't help himself. He dips down to capture his partner's lips, and they share a brief, but passionate, kiss. 

His father has taken everything from him, but in an odd, twisted way, Ozai has given him this. And he will not give it up. If this is wrong, he doesn't want to be right. He will fight for this- for Jee- even if it means he has to fight his father. 

The next time Zuko and Ozai meet- and he knows deep down, somehow, that it will not be the reunion he's always wanted- he will not back down. He doesn't care about the Avatar anymore. He doesn't care about his honour. He cares about Jee.

The next time he sees his father, he will stand and fight.

When the lovers pull away, something catches Zuko's eye. 

He turns to see a bright tower of blue-white light leap into the sky, far, far out in the distant waters, only just visible due to the crystal-clear skies. Something stirs in the back of Zuko's mind, something important, but before he can form the connection, Jee says, "It looks like the spirits approve, Sir."

Train of thought now lost, Zuko simply nods. "We should still check it out, in case something is wrong." He has an odd feeling in his gut. "Helmsman!" he turns to shout, his raspy voice cutting through the wind. "Full speed ahead!"

Upon seeing the helmsman signal back in confirmation, Zuko returns his gaze to Jee. Their hands find each other instinctively, and fingers curl gently into warm palms. Hee squeezes, and both of Zuko's mismatched eyes light up.

If this is his destiny, well… he thinks he can make it work.


End file.
